pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Space Station
in the Map Selection. |popularity = |level required = 2 }} This article is about the multiplayer map. If you're looking for the Campaign stage, see "Space Station (Campaign)." '''Space Station is an extra large-sized map in Pixel Gun 3D. Appearance The map features two halves, the space station itself, and a series of asteroids that leads to a drilling tower above glowing green crystals. It is a rectangular-shaped map. The space station has a walkway which branches to the main asteroid, and it has a tower. There are 2 stairways at the back of the station which can be used to climb to the mid-section of the tower. The asteroids have varying heights, which allows for vantage points in sniping. If you go through the asteroids there is a tower with a big drill in the middle of it. Due to the heights and distance of the asteroids however, the zero gravity effect in the map is crucial for traveling in the map. There is also a series of asteroids parallel to the bridge which allow for access to the station. There is also a blue and white circular object on the other side of the bridge that looks like one of the spaceships seen in the map Area 52. Strategy *Use long ranged weapons, since this map is made for long range. *Watch out for the hazards in this map. Falling out of the map, or falling into the drill will result in death. *Note that this map has zero-gravity, making you have the ability to jump twice as high. Trivia *This is the first map to rechange it's appearance with an update. *In this map, gravity is 25% less than what it is on normal maps, which means that you can jump higher than normal. **This trait is also shared with Space Arena. *The asteroid is the spawnpoint of red team while the space station itself is the spawnpoint of the blue team in team battle mode. *There is a little deck underneath the entire space station, and it is possible to camp there for the rest of the game. All that is required to get there is a Ninja Tabi. *The music in this map is a shortened version of the song Dyman- Kill the Flesh and the same song is used in the MLG game "Game of the Year 420 Blaze it". * It is possible to land on the floating asteroids, and even the Earth and the Moon. However, a red barrier prevents the player from doing so. *Along with the Afro or the Burning Tiara, Storm Trooper Boots and the Cape Editor, you can bounce extremely high. *Coming into contact with the drill will instantly kill a player. *In the 12.5.3 update, in the Map Selection, the letters of this map's name became lowercased, except its initials ( ). Gallery Screenshot_2014-07-11-17-24-43.png|A view of the square earth and moon Screenshot_2014-07-11-17-25-13.png|The inside of the drill tower. Screenshot_2014-07-11-17-25-36.png|The green ore (made into cubes) Screenshot_2014-07-11-17-25-47.png|A pile of the cubes of green ore. Screenshot_2014-07-11-17-26-13.png|The U.F.O. Screenshot_2014-07-11-17-26-32.png|The drill itself. Screenshot_2014-07-11-17-26-57.png|The entire asteroid. Screenshot_2014-07-11-17-27-08.png|The bridge leading to the asteroid. Screenshot_2014-07-11-17-27-14.png|The bottom floor of the space station. Screenshot_2014-07-11-17-27-26.png|The staircase leading up to the second floor. Screenshot_2014-07-11-17-28-12.png|The deck. (a great but exposed sniping location) Screenshot_2014-07-11-17-29-51.png|The entire map. Screenshot_2014-07-11-17-33-34.png|A chunk of the green ore. Category:Maps Category:Multiplayer Maps